


Dance Party

by TheWritingFox



Series: The Sparky Chronicles [4]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingFox/pseuds/TheWritingFox
Summary: Rabbit tries to teach Sparky how to dance with mixed results.
Series: The Sparky Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972690
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Dance Party

"Alri-righty Sparky! I'm g-g-gonna teach ya how to dance!" Rabbit gleefully tells the little copper bot in front of her.

"Okay!", Sparky responds, bouncing on her heels in excitement.

They were in one of Walter Manor's spacious music rooms that also served as an area for the bots to rehearse upcoming shows. Today, it will be a dance room for the two automatons.

"First up, the Cha cha, it's super fun. L-li-like this", Rabbits says and lightly takes three steps forward and back. "See? Pretty ea-easy", she does it again and encourages Sparky to join her.

Sparky copies Rabbit's movements, stepping back and forth in time with the bigger automaton. 

"N-ni-nice!" Rabbit congratulates.

"What are the next steps?" Sparky asks excitedly, still moving with Rabbit.

"Uhhmmm," Rabbit pauses. "Nott r-re-really sure," she laughs. "I think we slide to the r-ri-right?" They cha cha then slide to the right. 

"To the le-left?", Rabbit guesses with a shrug. "Oh! I r-re-remember Sparky! Follow my lead!"

Rabbit proceeds to lead Sparky through the movements of the dance, the steps becoming a little stranger as it went along. From Cha Cha-ing real smooth to stomping with the left or right foot, sometimes even hopping. Sparky soon began think Rabbit was just making it up as she went. Nonetheless, it was fun!

"What are you two doing?" The Spine asks curiously from the doorway, an amused smile on his face.

"Hiya Spine! I'm t-tea-teaching Sparky here how to dance the Cha Cha." Rabbit stops moving suddenly to address her brother, resulting in Sparky bumping into her with a squeak of her sneakers on the smooth floor.

"It's going great!" Sparky adds with a smile.

"Uh-huh, I can see that." The Spine chuckles and steps into the room. "That looked more like the Cha Cha slide though, Rabbit", he adds.

"Hmmm... Cha Cha, Cha Cha slide, sa-same difference" Rabbit laughs. "But that w-w-would explain the hopping....huh. Oh well! At l-le-least it was fun, right Sparky?"

"Yeah!" Sparky happily agrees with a nod.

"Spine! I have a-a-an idea!" Rabbit exclaims suddenly, "you know some fancy foot w-wo-work! How about you show Sparky how to dance all proper l-li-like?"

"Well, I don't know Rabbit", The Spine adjusts his fedora with a small hiss of steam.

"That would be super fun Spine, if ya wanna!" Sparky beams up at him, "I think it's neat how you and Walter Worker Chelsea dance in that number you do on stage."

" 'Me and My Baby'? I mean, it's not really a full on dance, but I suppose it's pretty cool." The Spine nods and looks down at Sparky, noting her and Rabbit's combined enthusiasm. No sense in dissapointing them, he thinks. He wasn't busy at the moment anyway.

"Alright, let's do it. Ma'am?", he tips his hat to Sparky and offers his hand to her, which she happily takes, excited to be learning something new with her friends.

"I'll handle the m-mu-music!" Rabbit adds cheerfully and picks up her melodica from a near by table and begins to play the tune of "Me and My Baby".

"Alrighty, first up, the simple box step and then I'll show you the dip", he instructs and leads her in the steps.

He was a good teacher! Calmly explaining the steps and gently guiding Sparky through them. He really didn't mind teaching his friends something new, especially when said friend was as eager to learn as Sparky. The look of delight on her face when she finally got the hang of a step made him smile. However, being a nearly 7 foot tall robot, his stride length was a bit longer compared to Sparky's barely 5 foot height, resulting in him accidentally stepping on Sparky's foot when she didn't move out of the way fast enough.

"Darn, I'm sorry about that Sparky", The Spine frowns apologetically with a small puff of steam and stops for a moment.

"Its ok! It's just...you have very long legs and I'm kinda short" Sparky states with a soft giggle, looking up at Spine.

"Thats true", he replies, "but I don't want that to happen again, so how about you stand on my feet so you can get the movement down?"

"Oh! Are you sure? That won't hurt or anything?"

"It's fine", he smiles reassuringly and Sparky carefully puts her sneakers on top of The Spine's shiny black dress shoes.

"And off we go. Left, right, together, forward, back, together and repeat", he instructs as they dance around the room. "Let's give you a twirl", he adds and has her step off his shoes to twirl her. "And the dip", he carefully tilts her back as the song finishes.

Sparky giggles when she gets an upside down view of Rabbit, who winks and smiles at her.

"That was fun! Thanks The Spine." Sparky says happily after he pulls her back upright and lets go of her hand.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you had fun Sparky", he smiles at her then looks up and perks a brow at his sister who had swapped instruments and was now just jamming out with a fun bouncy tune on the keytar. "Rabbit, what are you doing?", he chuckles.

"Time to g-ge-get down Spine! Free style!" Rabbit cheers and starts dancing around Sparky and Spine.

"Whoo!" Sparky cheers and follows the eldest Walter automaton's example, simply moving and grooving to the tune Rabbit was playing.

The Spine watches them for a moment before a grin spreads across his face. Why not? He takes his beloved fedora off and places it on a table nearby then loosens the red tie around his neck. He joins the girls in their fun with a happy smile on his face.

"Spine g-go-goin' crazy!" Rabbit laughs, and plays wildly on the keytar. 

It was great to see The Spine let loose and have fun. It was certainly an exciting day for Sparky.


End file.
